Marvin the Mouse
Marvin the Mouse is a mouse critter that appears in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded who has a habit of burping and farting from time to time in which his gases cause Conker to vomit if close to them. When first entering the Barn Boys area, Jack the talking metal block asks Conker to get rid of Marvin to get the larger female block off of him. To do this, Conker has to feed Marvin cheese. Each cheese fed to Marvin gets him bloated with gas. After Conker feeds Marvin three pieces of Cheese from the "Cheese Farm", the mouse gets bloated into exploding, turning him into a bloody mess. At the end of the game it is shown that he had somehow survived getting blown to bits and has been sewn together, still hungry for Cheese and now standing beside his new king. Gallery Marvin the mouse.png Marvin fat.png Marvin death.png Marvin Explodes.jpg Marvin.jpg Throne room.jpg|Marvin in the right to the left to the right on the female cog. images (1).jpg Quotes *"Smell this one!'"'' {farts on Jack} *''"That was nice! I'd like another,though, if that's OK."'' *''"Marvelous! One more should just about do it."'' *''"Oh no, I think I had too much!"'' '''Trivia * When he blows up, his tail stops moving in a moment and then farts, but the gas cloud was a burp cloud. * Marvin first walk on 4 legs, after the first cheese on 2 legs and after the second one he didn't move. * After eating the first cheese, Marvin will start making a bubble sound sometimes when he move. * In the 64 version Marvin's burps and farts will cause Conker to puke but nothing happens in the Xbox version. * In the 64 version Marvin's paws and feet have a bit of white near his fingers and toes. In the Xbox version his full palm and bottom part of his feet are white. * Every time Marvin farts, he will smile. * In the demo there is a phrase unused in the final game. Marvin says "your miss sure is going to smell a big stinker out of my f*cking ass {farts on Jack} * There is a unused phrase for Marvin in the final game. "Did you smell my tooth? It sure smells good" * The first cheese will make him burp, the second and the last cheese will make him fart. * He has black eyes in Conker's Bad Fur Day and blue eyes in Conker: Live & Reloaded. * He farts by lifting his right leg and right arm on the 64 version, on the Xbox version he will lower his body and let out the fart. * On the Xbox version after the first cheese he will burp after the cutscene. * On the 64 version Marvin will inflate after the second cheese, on Xbox version nothing happens. * The hairs that Marvin has on his head are brown in the 64 version, but white on the Xbox version. '' Category:Barn Boys Category:Characters Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Males Category:Mouse Category:Animals Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Revived Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Skeletons Category:Mice Category:Mammals Category:Anthropomorphic Character Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Survived